The Fire Within
by AnnaRea
Summary: Charlie Weasley loved the same girl for seven years until she married another man. Now he was restarting his life in Romania again this time wounded, a teacher, but he wasn't expecting was to meet the new orderly Enya Flannery . A young Irish girl who worked as a field coordinator for the ministry. Was moving on worth it? Would he ever get over his Slytherin Princess?
1. Chapter 1

He loved her more than he knew, but he knew when she looked into that watch of hers covered in amethyst and diamond that she was given years ago, it was not his face she saw in the enchanted jewelry, but rather the face of her now husband Draco Malfoy. And to think he even went to the wedding-the wedding of the only woman he ever loved to a different man (who didn't deserve her). He remembered when he first met her. She was beautiful and kind and captivating and he wanted to be surrounded by her angelic presence all the time, but then as her bodyguard he watched as she fell in love and almost killed herself for her worthless god brother. Only because he was too much of an idiot to just leave well enough alone and he never got what she saw in him, but they worked well together. Even he had to admit it. They were a regal, beautiful couple, too good to be touched by the world. And they were now expecting their first child. He read the article disgusted.

"Draco thinks its a girl, but I know it's a boy! We will find out in a few months."

He crumpled it up and threw the paper in the fire and Tom chuckled.

"You got to get over her. She;'s about to be a mother to the Malfoy heir. She's been in love with that bloody git for most of her life. They have been betrothed since they were born and now they're secure. They've got a little one on the way and with no time wasted. Let it go."

Charlie took a long sip out of his drink and shook his head. " I just can't."

"She came to you when she first got home and you told her you weren't the marrying type. Why?"

"Because she's in love with Malfoy. Always has been. She was miserable without him."

"Successful Muggle doctor with all of the money in the world, nicest houses, nicest clothes, nicest car thing, and as vibrant as ever when I saw her and you call that miserable? I call that well off. Now with them two joined up they have double all of that and then some. They'll own the world them two. Wouldn't surprise me if that boy was minister one day."

"Enough about Malfoy" Charlie said " I really can't take it anymore. Sitting around doing nothing. Being this part of the ministry, that part of the ministry, meanwhile hearing rumors of Malfoy climbing the latter and seeing Verina waddle around Diagon Alley next to her equally as big cousin."

"Oh her? She gave birth to a girl last night named that baby Seriphina-Katherine Verina Obolesnky-Zabini got more names than she weighs."

"What are they calling her?" Charlie said in even more disgust

"Katie" he said shrugging and handing Charlie the other part of the paper.

"Even their baby is bloody perfect silk nappy and all." he grumbled

"It's in that family. Listen you need to step away from them. Your sister is having a baby right? Well that baby will be next weeks news or whenever that thing decides to arrive and so forth. They're a famous generation and your sitting here wasting away in my pub working for the ministry. Why don't you go back to Romania for a while You don't have to train to teach others how to do it right. Take the job they offered ya. It pays a might well."

Charlie did have to give him that. They would double his salary and pay his housing. He thought about it a moment. " I think I just might."

He walked out into the cool night air and breathed in heavily.

He was headed to Romania he supposed, wounded and all, to teach little gits how to tame dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be a very short story! I felt like Charlie needed some closure after the ending of the Slytherin Princess Saga (I am the Dark Lord's Daughter). It will probably be 20 chapters at the most as I begin to think about the Sera story! Yes, that's right Sera (not Scorpius), but I may do a Scorpius story who knows. Anyhow, back to Charlie this is going to be good. Hope you like it!

"Oi!" Charlie said waving his arms towards one of his students " Don't know where you learned that tactic from, but this isn't Gringotts! That Dragon is a majestic, powerful, creature, some respect would be appropriate." he yelled to one of his students. " Take a walk and come back to the field when you can understand that, Greeny!"

The young male glared at him and walked off the field. He blew his whistle. " Come on ladies, back to work. This dragon isn't going to take care of itself. Whoa. There she goes." he said as the dragon blew fire out of his mouth. He laughed and breathed in the cool air. He looked around at his beautiful Romania the green landscape, rolling hills, mountains in the distance, sound of dragons in the background, and soft footsteps... soft footsteps. He turned around and smirked, tall, slender, Irish lass, with fiery red hair walked up to him, her emerald eyes dazzling. " You must be Charlie, I am Enya the field director. I was the one who hired you, I see you got right to work."

"Well you were away, can't sit around forever." he said shrugging his shoulder.

She nodded. " How has your first week been?"

"Good." he said nonchalantly and waited for her to say whatever it is she had to say.

She looked at him square in the eye "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

He chuckled " The Irish they don't hesitate. I'll mind me p's and q's Ms. Flannery."

She smiled " Good then." her thick gaelic made her sound anything but sing song, but she was pretty he had to admit. She wasn't hypnotizing, or enchanting, but she was simple, and yet so not simple. Her hair was bright and straight as a board, freckles sprinkled her ivory skin, and her eyes were as green as emeralds, she had a button nose, she was thin, but she still dimples when she smiled. Her eyes hid more than she would ever let on, and he could tell she was stubborn and strong.

He smiled and watched her walk away and got back to his work. He blew his whistle and shouted a command. "Oi! Watch out, you're going to get yourself killed!"

He shook his head. This was going to be quite the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stretched and yawned a very large yawn. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. "I just need some bloody sleep" he said angry that it was only 3 am and he was awake yet again, but for some reason he couldn't seem to stay asleep. The ability to shut his eyes and keep them that way overtook him. He couldn't figure it out, but something wasn't quite right. Giving up the good fight trying to not too obsessive about the dragons he put on some clothes and walked out of the house the job had given him. He blinked adjusting his eyes to the night sky and with a whisper of "lumos" he lit his wand and walked out to the dragon cages. After checking on them all he shrugged it off and walked back to his cabin. He took a brief moment to stare at the moonlight and the stars. There was nothing like a romanian sky, so clear, and sprinkled with stars. He sighed a heavy sigh. Life had been hard on him he supposed. It was when he looked up at the stars like this that he thought of it, his life. He thought of Fred, of Tonks, of Verina. He thought of the war on nights like this. Grateful that it was over. Satisfied nothing was off he whispered "knox" and put his wand in his pocket, every magical persons extra appendage. He turned his head slightly at the sound of footsteps and peaked to his left. She didn't notice him so he watched her for a moment. She walked out to the dragons cage and whispered something to them. She wasn't afraid of them, she didn't flinch when they moved towards her, and oddly enough they did.

" There precious. It looks like everything is okay.I wonder..."

Charlie smiled against his wishes and watched her walk around. She too took a moment to look up at the sky and then she shook her head. She whispered something in gaelic and walked towards him. He figured now was the time to announce himself. " Miss Flannery out and about I see. It's awfully late for a lady such as yourself to be wondering around dragons."

He lit his wand so she could see his face and he smiled. " Do you often come and check on the dragons at night?"

She sighed. " Mr. Weasley I didn't see you before. I could ask you the same question."

He chuckled. " Aye you could and I'd answer ya no. I just felt something off tonight. Something in the air that's different I suppose."

She shook her head. " Me too. I suppose it's nothing."

He shook his head. " Not if we're both feeling it."

She crossed her arms and looked around worriedly. " what could it be?"

He shrugged. " Could be anything. It's not the dragons though. Well not these at least. Aren't there more in the other cages?"

"Yes, we have an incubation- oh no" just as she said it she ran towards the incubation house.

Charlie wasn't one to react, but he followed her quickly anyways and she was right. The heater in the incubation house had been turned off putting the young dragon hatchlings at risk.

"It's the heaters. What do we do?"

Charlie looked around and pointed his wand at the heating system and tried repairing it. "This things been tampered with. Guess we will have to go back to the old ways." he said when the heater even by magical means wouldn't be fixed. "I'll have someone take a peek in the morning. Until then I don't know how long it's been out, but I am assuming not too long since this egg is still a might warm." he said touching it's speckled surface. " You come here." he sai beckoning her forward. " I want you to hold these eggs in your arms as tightly as possible until I get back. They're big, but try to the best you can. Your body heat will sustain them until I can get a fire started."

She barely said anything, but did exactly as she was told.

He ran quickly out behind the old wood shed and grabbed the dryest pieces he could find and ran them back. Putting them under the long incubation table methodically he started a fire under the metal table. " This is metal and long and there is a bason for burning because that's how we used to do it until we discovered this red lamp things. Heaters whatever. I never trusted them. They have always been hatched by fire they're dragons not bloody chickens. Only difference is with the lamps we can have more men on the field. The war made us lose some men and we needed them out there. With a fire someone has to stay on guard at all times. Pretty relaxing back in the day. I'll stay here tonight and make sure it doesn't go out and we can get someone on it in the morning."

She was still holding the eggs and he sighed and took them from her. Nestling them in the padding they were in. " You alright, Ms. Flannery you haven't said much?"

She shook her head. " I am sorry. I just wow. You are really calm."

"Well, being not calm won't change things will it?"

"No." she said " But I will stay with you. I am already awake and well I couldn't sleep anyways. This was rather exhilarating."

He laughed. " Crisis situations pumps your adrenaline. I welcome the company here have a seat." he said pointing to an old cot in the corner. She walked over to it and without hesitation sat down. He smiled at that. He sat next to her.

" Will they be okay? Do you think they're dead?"

He took in a sharp breath. "Possibility." he said frankly. " I want to know what happened to those lights though."

"Do you think someone did it on purpose or was it a mechanical glitch?"

"Magic couldn't fix it and usually that only happens when other magic has acted upon the object, according to my sister in law." he said " she's smart though."

She sighed. " Well, I don't know why anyone would want to kill a hatchling."

"Revenge?" Charlie said " You fire anyone recently?"

She nodded her head. " No, but I am sure there is plenty of other reasons to do it."

He nodded. " probably so Ms. Flannery where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw. I didn't get out much." she said " went to work for the ministry post haste."

"Oh really? What year did you graduate?"

She blushed and her cheeks lit up in the fire lit and it made her very pretty. " I wouldn't dare date myself."

He laughed. " Why not?"

She shook her head. " I am an old maid."

He laughed. " Oh come one, Enya. You don't buy into that. You're a successful business woman. What did you go to school for?"

"I went to school for care of magical creatures and I got a job in the department. I worked my way up to running this place as head." she said " took me a while, but I got here."

"See, nothing wrong with that and you can't be older than my brother George, surely."

She nodded. " I am, but only by a little Percy is a year older than me, and George is a year younger than me. I am 26."

" You were right, you are an old maid." he said laughing.

She chuckled. " Says you, Mr. thirty one."

He smiled at her. " So why magical creatures?"

"They're wonderful, really." she said " So majestic. One can't but help to be near them."

He understood that. They were silent for a moment.

"Tell me about your family." she said and he inhaled.

" I have 8 siblings. One is not with us anymore, Fred. Bill's the oldest he married Fleur Delacour and they have two daughters named Victoire and Dominique and another on the way. Just found out yesterday, in fact. Then there is Percy and he married Audrey and they have twins Molly and Lucy they're not yet a year old, and then there is George who married Angelina and they have Fred II and another on the way, and then there is Ronald whose very famous wife Hermione is expecting their first, and then there is Ginny who is married to Harry Potter and they're now expecting their first as well. All in all that's 14 siblings including in-laws and 5 nieces and nephews and 4 on the way. Lot to keep up with. You?"

She shook her head. " I have an older brother he died in the war his name was Enan, but I have a cousin whom I am fond of. His name is Seamus. He was in Gryffindor like you. He was younger though 4 years actually. I used to take care of him when were little."

" I know Seamus he married Susan Bones not too long ago?"

"Yes, he did. So that's that."

"Your parents?" he asked and she seemed reluctant to answer. " Killed in the first wizarding war. My brother and I lived with our grandmother and she passed not too long after my brother."

Here he was with so much family to have and she was seemingly alone save a cousin or two.

She smiled. " Seamus' mam is wonderful. I go over there for holiday she's my mother's sister."

He felt relieved at that thought didn't know why. She yawned and he smiled. He gave it twenty minutes before she was asleep

"what about you, why magical creatures when you could have been a professional seeker?" she said and he was surprised she knew that. He was prefect, and captain of the team and many thought he would go on to play professionally for the English side, but that wasn't his passion. " I like dragons better than I like people, honest. . You rest your eyes, Miss Enya. I am going to fetch more firewood."

And by the time he got back she was fast asleep on the cot. He chuckled and straightened out her legs and put with a wave of his wand got the dust out of the blanket and laid it over her gently. He poked the fire and got it roaring again. " Alright little dragon eggs stay warm."

But his mind was on the cot, or rather the lady laying there.


End file.
